


Claudine

by Sadako



Series: Ulice i dachy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tales of the Slayers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nazywa się Claudine, ma piętnaście lat i jest moja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudine

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com.

I  
  
Nazywam się Claudine, urodziłam się w 1772 roku jako nieślubne dziecko córki piekarza. Kiedyś dużo czasu spędzałam w kaplicy, wśród świętych, teraz jestem pogromczynią. Moim zadaniem jest walka ze złem, a Bóg mnie w niej wspiera. Tyle, że zło nie chce umierać, nieważne, ile razy próbujesz i jak bardzo się starasz, ono zawsze wraca, coraz silniejsze. To żadna nowość, wiem, życie nauczyło mnie tego już dawno. Ale nauczyło mnie też, że nie ma dobrych, bezinteresownych ludzi, że zawsze chcą czegoś w zamian. Potem zjawił się Jean.  
  
Nazywa się Claudine, ma piętnaście lat i jest moja. Jej uroda zaparła mi dech, gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem. Warunki nie sprzyjały zachwytom, bowiem było to w jednym z tych ciemnych, cuchnących zaułków, jakich jest mnóstwo w Paryżu. Ujrzałem ją zaraz po tym, jak spopieliła wampira. Stała tak, z błyszczącymi oczami, w czerwonej sukni, jak bogini słusznego gniewu, a pył opadał u jej stóp. Nigdy nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego.  
  
Jean jest moim Obserwatorem. Uczy mnie walki, a także tego, co powinnam wiedzieć o wampirach i demonach. Innych rzeczy też: jak leczyć za pomocą ziół, jak kraść, żeby pozostać niezauważoną. Mówi, że dzięki temu łatwiej przeżyję, gdyby coś mu się stało. Często poluje razem ze mną, ale nie ma mojej siły i wytrzymałości, nie przeżyłby upadku z Notre Dame. Dlatego muszę się o niego troszczyć, nie chciałabym, żeby coś mu się stało, jest taki mądry, modlę się, żeby żył jak najdłużej.  
  
Jestem jej Obserwatorem i od początku nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Jest Pogromczynią niemal idealną – zdolna, pojętna, stanowcza, odważna i na pewno nie chce jeszcze umierać. Nie jest może zbyt inteligentna, ale to nie takie ważne. Za to wiem z całą pewnością, że skoczyłaby za mną w ogień. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować takie możliwości, więc korzystam z tego, Claudine na razie niczego się nie domyśla. Rada też nic nie wie, inaczej już by mi ją odebrali, straciłbym moje najlepsze wrażenie w walce o sprawę. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
  
II  
  
Nazywa się Claudine, ma dziewiętnaście lat i właśnie przeżyła najgorsze rozczarowanie swojego życia.  
Siedząc nad rzeką, Claudine zaczyna sobie przypominać różne drobne szczegóły. Rzeczy, które wydawały się pozbawione znaczenia, o które prosił Jean, a ona była posłuszna i nie zadawała pytań, wierząc w jego dobroć i mądrość. Zawsze ją całował i mówił, że to również może ocalić czyjeś życie. Książki, dokumenty, biżuteria… Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zapytała, po co to wszystko. Z pewnością Jean nie wydawał pieniędzy na siebie, ani tym bardziej na nią. To nie miało znaczenia, nie była jedyną paryżanką w podartych pończochach.  
Ale była jedyną paryską i jedyną w ogóle Pogromczynią. A on był jej Obserwatorem, przyjacielem, kochankiem, wszystkim. Została sama, morderczyni niewinnego człowieka, narzędzie w cudzych rękach. Nie pozostało jej nic, w co mogłaby wierzyć.  
Dwa lata temu prawdopodobnie wyruszyłaby z prywatną krucjatą do Avignonu, walcząc ze złem w imię Boga. Prawdopodobnie zginęłaby gdzieś po drodze – pokonana przez wampiry, głód lub niechęć wieśniaków.  
Kiedyś wierzyła, że Bóg ją wspiera w słusznej walce. Teraz wierzy, że żaden bóg nie istnieje – nie tu i nie teraz, nie dla Pogromczyni.  
Spędza cały wieczór nad rzeką, a później patrolując ulice Paryża zabija trzy wampiry, rozwścieczona jak nigdy. Nad ranem wraca do pokoju, który od prawie dwóch lat dzieli z Jeanem i kładzie się obok niego.  
  
Kiedy zginie trzy tygodnie później, pochowają ją poza granicami cmentarza. Jean nawet nie będzie wiedział gdzie.


End file.
